Breath: Black Past
Daddy...Daddy...Please...Don't kill me... BREATH: BLACK PAST Written by: Rockamorow I sat on the sofa, I had a bloody day today...Literally ... Fluttershy was already sleeping... However, I wasn't sleepy... I didn't know what to do, I looked at the book shelf... I got up and examined the books... Future Sins...My Little Rainbow...Red's Garden...Muffins... I already had read all of those... I went to my bedroom and lied on the bed... I closed my eyes and tried to sleep... However, I still wasn't feeling sleepy... I tried to create a story in my head... Maybe, that could distract me and help me sleep... I searched my memories, try to use one of them as a source... Until, I remembered... My past...my foalhood... A Normal Foalhood... TAG! You're it, daddy!! I ran as fast as possible from my dad, and jumped into the bushes... I slowly peeked out... Where are you, Sky? Are you...HERE?! He exclamated as he looked inside a tree hole... I giggled an ran a little more deeper in the woods... There, I hided in an another bush and waited... I fell asleep... TWO HOURS LATER Time flies preety quickly when you don't mind it... It was getting dark already... I hated staying out of home at night, so I ran to it... The door was locked... Daddy! Mom! Let me in!! I said as I knocked on the door... No awnser... Dad?! Mom?! I ran to the windows... I opened one of them and jumped inside... I gasped as I saw a trail of blood, followed by a loud noise, like a door banging... M-Mom?! I followed the trail, it was leading to mom's bedroom... I slowly opened it... ... I wished I didn't... I stood still... Shocked... As I saw a large stallion on top of my decapitated mom... Raping her lifeless body... He slowly looked at me... He had white eyes, a brown mane, and a violet coat... He jumped off of the bed, and slowly started trotting towards me... I wasted no time in running to the living room... I jumped out of the window, and felt something hitting me on the side of the head... I fell unconscious... ...Became a Nightmare... I slowly woke up... I tried to move my legs but they were tied up by a rope... My back was up, and I could feel a rope pulling my tail up... My vision was blurry but I could see two ponies infront of me... One had a violet coat with a brown mane, and the other one a light green coat with a green mane... They were saying something but I had a ringing on my ear that made difficult to understand what they were saying... Soon, I saw the violet colored one moving behind me... The table shook as he got up in it... And I shivered as I felt something cold touch my anus... My vision slowly adjusted itself... And I saw a light green mare and I familiar black coated and red maned stallion... Dad? Soon, I felt a terrible pain inside my rectum... Like if someone sticked a table leg inside it... Worse... It was a the violet stallion's penis... It went in and out... Soon, I heard what it sounded to be laughs... It was the green light mare, my dad, and the violet stallion's laughs... I passed out of so much pain.... ...And a Killer was Created! I woke up... I saw my dad coming towards me... With a hammer... I also noticed that I had my back down and my legs spread open... Daddy...Daddy...Please don't kill me... Kill you? Who said I want to kill you? I felt the cold hammer touching my left testicle... I saw him raising his hammer... And bringing it down... And crushing my left testicle... I screamed loudly... SHUT UP!! ''He shouted... I felt the hammer hitting the left side of my mouth... I spitted a tooth out... I was tearing up... ''W-Why? Why, daddy? What did I do? SHUT UP!! The hammer hit the right side of my head... I spitted out another tooth... Now, the right one... He raised his hammer again, but something interrupted him from bringing it down... MOONRUNNER!! GET OVER HERE!! I saw him gaving me an ice stare before opening the door and leaving the room... I started shaking, until I felt the ropes slowly falling out of my hooves... After that, I jumped out of the table... I saw alot of blood on the table and on the ground, mixed with some semen... I throwed up... I looked around and saw a glass window... I didn't even care.. I dived out of it, some glass shard cutted my skin, but I didn't care... I fell on the cold and green grass, and wasted no time in running into the woods... Soon, I saw myself lost... THREE HOURS LATER I finnaly arrived at a house... I was thirsty and hungry... A gray coated and black maned stallion opened the door... Hey! Are you lost...? I nodded... Back in Reality... NO! I screamed as I woke up from my nightmare... I was panting and sweating heavily... Sky? Is there something wrong? A worried and shy voice came from the doorway... The door opened and I saw Fluttershy's worried and cute face... Nothing's wrong, just another nightmare... She slowly trotted to my bed... I had one too... Really? Yeah, I dreamed that...I was killing you... Wow... You aren't angry, are you? No, of course not! She jumped on my bed and lied to my side... Do you mind if I sleep here with you...? Of course not... So...What was your nightmare? I...uh...I remembered my foalhood... Your...foalhood? Please, don't think I'm strange... Strange? she chuckled You did so many crazy things, that this is the least thing I'll find strange about you... Gee, thanks... But, how was your foalhood? Just...horrible...that's all... How horri-Oh...I don't think I should ask... Soon, I felt her giving me a hug... Just forget it and let's rest, what did you learn yesterday? Everyday's a new day... Exactly... We both closed our eyes, and slept... Created by: Rockamorow